Normality
by Micromolecule
Summary: Caroline and Stefan moved to Beacon Hills thinking that it was a safe place for them to stay. They could not be more wrong. Ships TBD


Teen Wolf/ The Vampire Diaries does not belong to me.

* * *

Caroline's shifted haphazardly around the mirror as she quickly looked for any faults in her make up. Clear skin? Check. No lipstick on the teeth? Check. Eyeliner and mascara not smudged? Check. She twirled herself once and smiled as her hoop skirt grazed her thighs. She just needed to do one more thing before she left.

"Caroline, hurry up!" Caroline rolled her eyes before grabbing her shoulder bag off of the floor and securing it on her shoulder. She looked at herself one more time in the mirror and smiled so hugely it hurt her mouth. If she was going to be the new student, she was going to be a normal new student, no drawing attention to herself. Giving one last glance, she straightened her spine and took a deep breath.

_This is as good as it's going to get_

"Caroline!"

"Coming! Perfection takes time, okay? Not everyone can roll out of bed and look like you!" Caroline shouted back and vamp sped down the stairs. She stopped at the bottom of the stairs and walked the rest of the way to the kitchen.

Today was the first day of going to Beacon Hill's high school. Beacon Hills was one the safer choices she had chosen to move to. It was a tie between Sunnydale, California and this place. She checked the credentials of the town, and it was one of the safest ones out of the choices she had. Within the past few years there were only a few murders and not many "animal" attacks that occurred. Funny how only a few murder cases was good news to her now.

_Well considering there was dead person every two days, Beacon Hills is to me like what the prison is to Rick Grimes._ Despite herself, she laughed at her own joke.

Caroline had left Mystic Falls once Silas had taken control of the town. With Elena dead, and Bonnie missing and her mother almost dying, she couldn't deal with it all. It was either she fight or flight. She knew that she was taking the easy way out but she would rather make sure her mother was safe before she lost another person. Her heart crumpled as she remembered her mother lying on the ground, unresponsive and not breathing. She had almost lost her that one-day, she was not going to lose her again. No one was better without their parents.

"You ready?" Stefan asked and stepped off of the barstool. He took her bag from her and pretended to grunt and drop her bag, "this weighs like a hundred pounds, what do you even have in there?" Stefan had come with her, he said that he needed a new scenery, but they both knew that they needed each other more than before. He was as alone as she was.

Caroline scowled and grabbed her bag back, "A, I am a model student, and unfortunately, model students actually do work that requires carrying things around and B," she held her index finger up, "I haven't even been assigned a locker! This is will be like twenty pounds lighter in like an hour, and it wouldn't even matter because you have super vampy strength!" Stefan held his hands up in surrender. Stefan had been assigned his locker and classes yesterday, while Caroline was only getting her things today due to "unfortunate circumstances" in the mix up of classes.

"Okay model student Forbes, you won't even need half the stuff you probably have in there, you enlisted us as juniors when we were a month away from graduating. I'm at least a hundred percent sure that you can ace any test with your eyes closed," Stefan smiled and grabbed her bag again before walking out of the kitchen. Caroline laughed and smiled back before following him out.

It was going to be okay.

* * *

"That deer did come out of nowhere, maybe mother nature got sick of the supernatural yanking her chain, you know metaphysically." Stiles looked damn proud for using that word. They were walking to Stile's locker ten minutes before the first bell rung for first period, English with Miss. Blake.

Scott side glanced at him, "Stiles, come on man, it was just a scared deer, it was just probably just running from a predator. And 'metaphysically'— that is a really good word; someone's been hitting up the vocab list for English. Who are you trying to impress?"

"Oh, a predator. You mean a wolf? Because I have seen you transform and let's just say, the deer would probably be at least slightly frightened, but not slam into someone's car scared. And thank you, it's an excellent word. I gotta keep my mind fit to keep the bod fit, you know," he winked at Scott before he continued, "Lydia and Allison were pretty freaked out though."

"Yeah, they were," Scott frowned. He hadn't seen Allison since summer. He had restrained himself from contacting her. No texts, no emails and definitely no touching. If he were a drama queen, he would say that it was killing him. But he wasn't, he was a normal teenage boy. That could turn into a wolf at will. Yeah, he was definitely normal.

Seeing on how this affected Scott, Stiles deflected into something else, "so, how are you going to get a tattoo? Since the whole werewolf thing kind of screwed that up."

"I don't even know, man. I just know that every time I will try to do it, it will just heal, like it wasn't even there, I can't even go back to the artist. Imagine what he would say. _Oh well sorry, no refunds?_"

"Dude, don't do that. Impressions are not your strong point. And maybe it wasn't meant to be. I mean tattoos are open wounds, and werewolves have those super healing abilities, like mother natures trying to cut off good things in the world for you since you got super strength. What does Derek say that thing is again?" Stiles said and opened his locker, he dumped his books on the shelf before crouching down to rustle through it to look for his English binder, "the world needs balance? Right, I mean if you got super wounded, pretty sure that a tattoo would not heal you the same way werewolf super healing powers would." He held out his hands as if one hand was balancing the tattoo and the other super healing abilities.

"Can you say super one more time, pretty sure the principal didn't hear that all the way in his office," Scott replied and pulled a face, Stiles thought he looked constipated, "and Derek has a triple spiral tattoo, there's gotta be a way for that to stop healing," Scott slapped Stile's hands away.

"Are you really going to ask for Derek's help?" Stiles gave Scott the stink eye and shut his locker. He stood up from his crouching position and leaned against his locker with his books in his arms. Asking Derek for help would really just hamper the whole not in his pack thing, it would put Scott into a disadvantaged position.

"No, I'm not. But he's my last resort, unless—," Scott spotted Allison at her locker and turned his body around so quickly, he thought he heard bones creak. Stiles looked in that direction and swallowed as he saw Lydia. Her back was facing him but he was sure she looked as good in the front as in the back. She looked perfect, he thought. She was wearing a dark blue, maybe black dress with red flowers all over the fabric. She threw her head back at something Allison said and closed her locker. She looked great.

Realizing he was staring at her quite intently, he turned to Scott and started walking, "let's get to class before one of us does something stupid in front of them," Scott nodded in agreement.

* * *

Caroline walked out of the general office holding her new schedule. She studied it the way a geologist would study a rock under a microscope. Although all her annoying traits she had pre-vampire were mostly grown into, her one tendency of control freak had definitely not passed. Her forehead creased as her eyes scanned the rest of her schedule. English was her first class, and then math and physics before lunch. It was not that she didn't enjoy these classes, but math and physics were already brutal on their own.

"What's the verdict? You don't look so good," Stefan said. He pushed himself off the wall he was leaning on. A few girls giggled and batted their eyelashes. Caroline couldn't help but smile at the reactions Stefan caused, no matter where he went, girls would always react to Stefan. It was like a universal law or something, like Murphy's Law.

"My schedule sucks," she handed it to Stefan so he can look at it, "we have English and free period together but the rest just sucks, I'm going to be surrounded with new people who have cliques already and friends and ugh, why did I think starting high school again would be fun, I mean we have eternity and we're spending it here," Caroline babbled and walked around the corner. Her locker was right beside English. She had studied the map of the school earlier so she wouldn't look like a total loser getting lost at every corner.

Stefan handed her schedule back to her, "I'm sure you'll be fine, you were friendly enough on my first day," he remembered her eagerness to find out who he was and where he was from, he heard her asking around about him on the first day, it was a good thing that his history was air tight or his downfall would have been a nosy blonde teen girl.

"Yeah but that was when I was young and naïve and back when my favorite movie was Legally Blonde. I don't think anyone here would like to talk about how we broke into the hospital's blood supply yesterday night," Stefan raised his eyebrow. Caroline was really nervous, when she got nervous she tended to become snarky and babbly. They continued around the corner.

Caroline gasped, her decision that it was going to be a terrible school year quickly faded at what she saw.

"Whoa, look at the freshmen," she eyed the busy hall; it was literally filled with tall hunky men. If Mystic Falls were like this she would have never left. She clutched Stefan's arm, "forget I said anything about not wanting to be here, holy shit. Let me stay in school forever."

Stefan chuckled at her dreamy eyed look, "are you sure that you came here just for our safety? Or did you have other things in mind?"

Caroline scoffed and looped her arm in the crook of his elbow, "oh, Stefan baby, you know that I only have eyes for you! You big hunkin' piece of man meat!" she fluttered her eyelashes flirtingly. Stefan chuckled and pushed her away from him.

"Save it for the fresh men you're ogling at, they won't like it that you have a boy that is a friend," he said teasingly. Caroline laughed; she dialed the code for her locker and opened it.

"Pretty sure that a girl that is your friend is more of a problem for you," she gave a surreptitious glance to the girls behind Stefan who were obviously checking him out. They turned their heads quickly as Stefan swiveled to take a look at them.

"You're not jealous, are you?" he grinned at her.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, let's be clear here. The only jealous part would be at all the guys that are going to be lining up for a taste of this," she jokingly swept a hand to her body. With her pastel floral dress and a jean jacket on, she knew she at least looked decent in the public's eyes.

Stefan shook his head and smiled, he was glad that Caroline was his best friend.

* * *

Lydia slowly sat down on the chair as gingerly as possible, as if she was going to break it if she placed herself fully on the chair. She gave an apologetic look to Allison who looked distressed in finding a spot not near her ex-boyfriend. It's not that she didn't like Scott, but it wasn't that she was too fond of him either. With the whole supernatural thing, it was hard for any of them to get passed that, especially Allison. She thought that Scott was the only boy that would ever matter with her, but Lydia disagreed. Lydia thought there were alternatives than Scott, boys that were better looking, smarter, sexier and just well, better than Scott. Perhaps she can help a starting with those twins she saw walking the halls.

"Is somebody—?" Allison gestured to the seat in front of Scott.

"No, no, it's all you, it's all yours, it's totally vacant," Scott mumbled, Allison smiled at his fumble of words, she sat down and leaned as forward as possible with her smile dropping. How could she last an entire period with this awkward tension between them? She couldn't even look at his face without remembering the guilt she felt when she almost killed him, or how he kissed her goodbye and then leaving her house. Before she could find a solution to her own dilemma, her cell phone started to ring, actually everyone's cell phone started to ring. Startled, she reached for her phone.

"_The offing was barred by a black bank of clouds and the tranquil waterway leading to the uttermost ends of the earth flowed somber under an overcast sky seemed to lead into the heart of immense darkness."_

Just as she finished reading the text, a woman's voice echoed the same speech through the class as nude high heels clacked into the door way. She was a brunette in her thirties with a young face and good posture, Allison noticed. Miss Blake made eye contact around the room.

"This is the last line of the first book we're going to read," she paused for effect, "this is also the last text you will receive in this class." Miss. Blake held her cell phone up, "phones off everyone." Allison clicked her screen off and placed it on top of her books.

"Now, everyone open their books up to page fourteen, we need to read chapter one before this period is over." Allison flipped opened her book and scanned the reading. She had read this over the summer and she did not feel that she needed the review. She quickly opened her binder and tore out a sheet of paper.

CAN WE TALK? She scribbled out on the sheet. She gave a glance to Miss. Blake who was writing on the board. She quickly folded it and reached behind her and felt Scott take the piece of paper. She heard him unfold it and tensed her fingers on her pen.

"Mr. McCall," Allison looked up, she hoped that they weren't caught. Miss. Blake waggled her fingers for Scott to come. She heard Scott stop moving for a split second and then scrambling to pack his stuff. Why was Scott being excused from this class?

* * *

_From: Caroline_

_To: Stefan_

_September 4__th__ 9:07AM_

_This class feels normal. Like really normal. _

Stefan raised an eyebrow. Weird?

_From: Stefan_

_To: Caroline_

_September 4__th__ 9:07AM_

_Is there such thing as too normal? I thought this would appease your sense of normality. No big bad vamp or werewolf coming to get you or having to watch your back in case of a stake coming close to your heart. _

_From: Caroline_

_To: Stefan_

_September 4__th__ 9:08AM_

_This is too normal that it is weird. I feel like something bad is going to pop out or we should be plotting on how to kill another big bad, but the only exciting thing that has happened is that that guy with the motorcycle jacket is really, really in love with that girl with the curly black hair. His heart literally skipped a few beats she asked if that seat was open._

_From: Stefan_

_To: Caroline_

_September 4__th__ 9:09AM_

_Did you really just use your supernatural powers to decipher a romance between two high school teens?_

_From: Caroline_

_To: Stefan_

_September 4__th__ 9:09AM_

_Yes, Stefan. Yes, I did. If I have nothing to use these powers for, I might as well have some entertainment. AND I CAN HEAR YOUR SERIOUS TUESDAY FACE ON FROM HERE. And did you see that? BHG (black haired girl) just gave a note to MJ (motorcycle jacket)! I think she likes him back._

_From: Stefan_

_To: Caroline_

_September 4__th__ 9:10AM_

_Oh my God, Caroline. _

_From: Caroline_

_To: Stefan_

_September 4__th__ 9:12AM_

_Ugh, the principal just had to come in and ruin this. I wonder what MJ is in trouble with. I hope he comes back soon to make some sweet sweet words for BHG. _

_From: Caroline_

_To: Stefan_

_September 4__th__ 9:12AM_

_Oh but wait! That cutie to your left is talking to that redhead. _

_From: Caroline_

_To: Stefan_

_September 4__th__ 9:13AM_

_He asked about her injury on her leg. She said that her dog bit her. She named her dog Prada. Okay, if I ever get a dog, never let me name it something so dumb. That name is dumb as hell. _

_From: Stefan_

_To: Caroline_

_September 4__th__ 9:13AM_

_I don't think that's a romance that is going to be t—_

KNOCK. Stefan and Caroline both looked towards the window. There was a bloody mark on the window, contrasting the clear blue sky that was its background. Caroline turned around, "was that a bird?" she hissed. Stefan stood up from his seat, he tensed as he heard flapping? Something was wrong. The last time he saw a bird like that was when Damon came to Mystic Falls. He watched as Miss. Blake took uncertain steps to the window. She took a look before turning around.

SPLAT

Another one hit the glass, and some students flinched. Miss. Blake recoiled from the window as two others hit. Another one hit the window.

"What is happening? Stefan!" Caroline sounded frantic and grabbed his hand. Stefan had no chance to answer before one of the birds broke through the window.

"GET DOWN! EVERYONE!" Miss. Blake screamed. The birds smashed through the windows in flurries and clawed and squawked at anything or anyone that it can get close to. Students fell one by one trying to brush off the birds. Stefan could hear people crying in agony and fear. Stefan automatically pulled Caroline to him and covered her with his whole body; he felt some birds clawing their way through his skin, and then the skin healing rapidly. What was happening?

"GET DOWN! GET DOWN!" Miss. Blake was screeching now, "EVERYONE GET DOWN!"

* * *

please review (◕‿◕✿)


End file.
